<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Bad Dad Jokes by salanaland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004225">Bad Bad Dad Jokes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland'>salanaland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation humor, Crack, Dad Jokes, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm a terrible person, May The Fourth Be With You, Ridiculous, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, I don't even know what this is or where it comes from, and I'm the one who wrote it. All I know is that I couldn't fit in the "Padmé Surprise" joke I wanted to add.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Bad Dad Jokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin: What do you call a guy with no arms and no legs floating in the water? </p>
<p>
Luke: ...What? </p>
<p>
Anakin: Bob. </p>
<p>
Luke: *groans*</p>
<p>
Anakin: Okay, I <em>promise</em> this one is better. What do you call a guy with no arms and no legs lying on the floor? </p>
<p>
Leia: I can't see how this is going to be better. </p>
<p>
Luke: *sighs* What? </p>
<p>
Anakin: Matt! </p>
<p>
Leia: Told you so. </p>
<p>
Anakin: Okay, I promise this is <em>way</em> better.... What do you call a guy with no arms and no legs, on fire? </p>
<p>
Leia: <em>What</em>. </p>
<p>
Anakin: Darth Vader! </p>
<p>
Luke: *rubs his eyes tiredly*</p>
<p>
Anakin: All right, all right, how about... What do you call a depressed robot? </p>
<p>
Leia: Oh, I've heard this one! A <em>sigh</em>-borg. </p>
<p>
Anakin: Well, yeah... <em>Or</em>, Darth Vader! </p>
<p>
Luke: Booooo! *pinches his nose*</p>
<p>
Anakin: Fine then. Knock knock. </p>
<p>
Luke: Who's there? </p>
<p>
Anakin: Darth Vader. </p>
<p>
Luke: Darth Vader who? </p>
<p>
Anakin: I am your father! </p>
<p>
Luke: *groans loudly*</p>
<p>
Leia: That doesn't even <em>work</em> as a knock-knock joke! It's not the right form, but it's not <em>subverting</em> the form like the interrupting bantha joke. It's just a failure. </p>
<p>
Anakin: <em>Fine</em>, I'll try again. Leia, knock knock? </p>
<p>
Leia: Who's there? </p>
<p>
Anakin: Darth Vader. </p>
<p>
Leia: Darth Vader who? </p>
<p>
Anakin: I am <em>your</em> father, too! *grins stupidly*</p>
<p>
Leia: *uses the Force to throw a rotten fruit at Anakin*</p>
<p>
Anakin: *uses the Force to stop the fruit in midair* Heyyy! What was that for?</p>
<p>
Leia: I'm tired of you torturing me! </p>
<p>
Anakin: Hello, Tired Of You Torturing Me. I am your father. </p>
<p>
Luke: *snortlaughs*</p>
<p>
Anakin: *grins* Who's got no thumbs and just made a funny dad joke? This guy! </p>
<p>
Leia: *groans, looking pained* No, the funniest joke you ever made was Threepio. </p>
<p>
Luke: Be nice, Leia. </p>
<p>
Anakin: Ha! Good one! *holds up his hand far above Leia's head* Up top! </p>
<p>
Leia: *mimes ratcheting Anakin's hand down*</p>
<p>
Anakin: *jerkily lowers his hand to Leia's eye level* Up moderately high from a certain point of view! </p>
<p>
Leia: *high-fives him* High five!--low zero in your case. </p>
<p>
Anakin: I see what you did there!</p>
<p>
Luke: *winces* In case you ever wondered if a terrible sense of humor might be genetic... </p>
<p>
Anakin: There's nothing wrong with my sense of humor! </p>
<p>
Leia: That's your funniest one yet! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Deleted scene:</p>
<p>🎵 Padmé surprise, Padmé surprise, how many Vader tots are there inside? 🎶</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>